1. Field
This invention relates to methods and systems for analyzing data, and more particularly to methods and systems for analyzing data associated with the sales and marketing efforts of enterprises.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there exists a large variety of data sources, such as panel data obtained from the inputs of consumers who are members of panels, fact data relating to products, sales, and many other facts associated with the sales and marketing efforts of an enterprise, and dimension data relating to dimensions along which an enterprise wishes to understand data, such as in order to analyze consumer behaviors, to predict likely outcomes of decisions relating to an enterprise's activities, and to project from sample sets of data to a larger universe. Conventional systems typically analyze data obtained from different sources separately. While each data type may provide an opportunity to analyze a particular aspect of consumer behavior, the utility of any single data type has inherent limitations.
Information systems are a significant bottle neck for market analysis activities. The architecture of information systems is often not designed to provide on-demand flexible access, integration at a very granular level, or many other critical capabilities necessary to support growth. Thus, information systems are counter-productive to growth. Hundreds of market and consumer databases make it very difficult to manage or integrate data. For example, there may be a separate database for each data source, hierarchy, and other data characteristics relevant to market analysis. Different market views and product hierarchies proliferate among manufacturers and retailers. Restatements of data hierarchies waste precious time and are very expensive. Navigation from among views of data, such as from global views to regional to neighborhood to store views is virtually impossible, because there are different hierarchies used to store data from global to region to neighborhood to store-level data. Analyses and insights often take weeks or months, or they are never produced. Insights are often sub-optimal because of silo-driven, narrowly defined, ad hoc analysis projects. Reflecting the ad hoc nature of these analytic projects are the analytic tools and infrastructure developed to support them. Currently, market analysis, business intelligence, and the like often use rigid data cubes that may include hundreds of databases that are impossible to integrate. These systems may include hundreds of views, hierarchies, clusters, and so forth, each of which is associated with its own rigid data cube. This may make it almost impossible to navigate from global uses that are used, for example, to develop overall company strategy, down to specific program implementation or customer-driven uses. These ad hoc analytic tools and infrastructure are fragmented and disconnected.
In sum, there are many problems associated with the data used for market analysis, and there is a need for a flexible, extendable analytic platform, the architecture for which is designed to support a broad array of evolving market analysis needs. Furthermore, there is a need for better business intelligence in order to accelerate revenue growth, make business intelligence more customer-driven, to gain insights about markets in a more timely fashion, and a need for data projection and release methods and systems that provide improved dimensional flexibility, reduced query-time computational complexity, automatic selection and blending of projection methodologies, and flexibly applied releasability rules.